Noah
The Walking Dead Noah is a fictional orderly and a recurring character featured on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Tyler James Williams, he first appeared in the season five episode, "Consumed". Noah originally hailed from the Shirewilt Estates in Richmond, Virginia, where he lived with his mother, father and two younger twin brothers. When Noah's uncle disappeared, Noah and his father took off to find him. Their journey brought them to Atlanta, Georgia where they were ambushed by staff of the Grady Memorial Hospital. Noah was taken in by them and forced to work as an orderly, while his father was left behind to die. At Grady, Noah befriended Beth Greene and the two conspired to escape. They nearly made it past the walkers barricading the hospital, but Noah injured his leg and Beth was captured. Noah was free however, and eventually found Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier. After a tense go-around between the three of them, Noah returned to the hospital, as the rest of Daryl and Carol's group arrived to free Beth. During the conflict between the survivors and the hospital staff, Beth Greene was killed, as was the woman running the place, Dawn Lerner. Rick offered Noah a place within the group and he agreed to accompany them. They brought Noah back to his hometown in the hopes of finding surviving members of his family. While exploring his old house with Tyreese, his walker brother emerged, biting Tyreese, which ultimately resulted in his death. Still reeling from the recent loss of Tyreese - the man who tried to help him, Noah's plunge into the world of the walking dead began to exact a heavy toll on him. He remarked that he did not think he had what it took to make it, to which Sasha replied, "Then you won't". Noah and the others eventually reached the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Like everyone, Noah was desperate for a place he could finally call home, but also nursed a healthy degree of wariness. Noah spoke with a man named Reg, who was the husband of community leader Deanna Monroe, and who also happened to be an architect. Noah expressed an interest in learning how to build things, and Reg encouraged this endeavor. He gave him a notebook so that Noah could document all of his experiences. Noah went on a supply run with Glenn Rhee, Tara Chambler, Eugene Porter and two Alexandrians named Nicholas and Aidan. They went to a warehouse so Eugene could procure some electronics equipment that they needed in Alexandria. While there, they fought up against some walkers, resulting in Tara being injured and the death of Aidan. While trying to escape, Glenn, Nicholas and he got trapped inside of a revolving door. Nicholas panicked and pushed his way through, leaving Noah exposed. A throng of walkers descended upon him and tore Noah apart right before Glenn's horror-stricken eyes. Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2015 character deaths Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Casualties Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 casualties Category:Characters who are killed by zombies Other characters * Noah Gifford - A character from Dark Shadows. Actors * Noah Danby - Played Zachary Cain on episodes of Bitten. * Noah Huntley - Played Mark in 28 Days Later. * Noah Lee Margetts - Actor from 1408. Production Crew * Noah Segal - Executive producer on the Ginger Snaps films.